Unknown Savior
by Lord Shinta
Summary: Everyone beleived that Harry was the boy of leadgends, the one who would destroy the dark lord once and for all. yet he was not the only one to survive the deadly curse. a boy born as the 7th months dies, to parents that thrice defied the dark lord, was a


AN: okay I know I got about 5 stories going on at once, but I can't help it I keep getting new idea's and I can't write until I get the current idea out of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Hp, but I do own Vincent. Yes I will explain why he looks like Vincent Valentine from FF7

…………………………….

Chapter 1: Unknown Son

…………………………….

Eyes the color of onyx swept over the Great Hall, all the students talked loudly to each other, creating a very great noise that was quickly giving him a migraine. And it wasn't even first period yet.

Severus rubbed his temples; this was going to be a very long day. A sudden screeching caused him to groan and lay his head on the smooth cool wood of the head table. It was the normal morning owl post.

The flapping wings of hundreds of owls swooped into the great hall, many circling and dropping down to their respected owners. The sudden screeching caused all flurry of activity to stop. No owl dare moved and all their multi colored eyes started up at a single window in the Great Hall.

The eyes of all the two-legged variety also turned their attention to the one window. Several people gasped, or cooed at the magnificent creature that was perched there. His dark brown feathers looked perfectly preened and his white head was held at a very noble angle.

" Is that a bald eagle?"

" Yes but there native to North America, why would one be here?"

The same thought was going through most of the Professors heads as they started at the magnificent bird.

It's amber eyes swept over the hall as if looking at each person. The bird's eyes suddenly locked with onyx eyes and it let out its terrifying screech and in one swift movement had swooped down and landed gently in front of the startled Potions Master.

Severus reeled back as the large, and very deadly looking bird landed directly in front of him, it's massive wings knocking over several pitchers of pumpkin juice.

The bird gave him a irritated screech and held out one of its legs. For the first time the occupants of the hall noticed an envelope tied with Red ribbon to the Eagles leg.

Shakily Severus reached out and grasped the envelope, the whole time his eyes on the deadly talons. But much to his relief the bird remained perfectly still, not even to so much as try and steal his bacon as so many of those ruddy owls tried to.

An unknown foreboding deep in his gut he turned the letter over, on the back was a simple black seal with a rose. The seal seemed slightly familiar, but he couldn't seem to place where he had seen it before.

He pulled forth the letter and felt every ounce of blood drain from his face as he recognized both the seal and the handwriting. His whole body shaking with silent tremors he let his eyes sweep over the letter.

_My Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter, then the illness that has plagued my family has also claimed me, and I am no longer a part of this earth._

_There are many things my darling that wanted to say to you, but I know that I have hurt you more then anything ever could on this earth, shattering your heart into so many pieces that it could never be put back together. And don't you dare try and deny it mister I know you too well._

_I know that no matter what I can never say sorry for the pain that I have caused you, I loved you more then life it's self, but that night I was so terrified when I saw the mark on your arm, I had heard horror stories of what the wives of Death Eaters are forced to do, and that there first born is to be given to the dark lord as his next servant. _

_When I heard that you were a spy for the light, and that the dark lord had been forever destroyed I was even more heart broken then the night I left you, for I knew that I could never come back. _

_Severus I want you to understand why I ran that night. _

_I was pregnant, and I was terrified for our child. I didn't want him or her to become a slave to the dark lord only to possibly have him killed. _

_You have a son Severus; his name is Vincent Zaraun Snape. I made sure he knew everything about his father; he understands why you were not a part of his life. I cannot count how many times I caught him when he was younger trying to sneak off to try and get to Hogwarts…to you. _

_Also if you have gotten this letter then Vincent is still under age and will placed into your custody._

_I love you Severus, more then I can ever say in my final letter._

_Good bye my love,_

_Alexandria rose Snape_

For the first time in his life Severus did something that would shock everyone in the hall that day.

He fainted.


End file.
